Snow Prince
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Legenda tentang adanya snow Prince di sebuah desa. Apakah itu hanya sebatas rumor atau kenyataan? Hitsuruki Fic. From My ficPress account. Mind to rnr?


**Snow Prince**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Pair :HitsuRuki**

**Warning :Mistypo(s); Gaje; abal;**

**Enjoy My Fic**

* * *

"Salju... " gumam seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek. Mata violetnya menerawang keluar, mengikuti butiran-butiran salju yang turun memenuhi dunia ini.

"Aku suka salju... tapi... " Ia terdiam sejenak dan kembali merasa bersalah.

"Rukia! ada apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam pedek sama sepertinya dengan iris bewarna violet. Gadis berambut Hitam pendek itu- Rukia Kuchiki, ia menoleh menatap kakaknya Hisana Kuchiki.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Nee-san, " ujar Rukia seraya tersenyum.

"Hah... kapan saljunya berhenti ya?" gumam Hisana.

"Ntahlah, aku tidak tau, " ujar Rukia lagi.

"Ne, Rukia. Jangan-jangan legenda itu benar, "ujar Hisana lagi.

"Eh? Legenda apa?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Itu Snow Prince, " ujar Hisana lagi.

"Oh ayolah Nee-san. Itu hanya legenda okay, dan juga kita ini sudah besar. Paling-paling hanya fenomena cuaca saja, " ujar Rukia lagi.

"Ya, kenapa tidak? Legenda itu bisa saja terjadi kan?"ujar Hisana lagi

"Iya, tapi itu kan mustahil," ujar Rukia lagi seraya tertawa pelan.

"Oh ya, salju sudah berhenti. Aku ke hutan dulu, " ujar Rukia lagi.

"Jangan! nanti kalau saljunya turun lagi bagaimana?" ujar Hisana seraya melarang rukia pergi.

"Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja, " ujar Rukia lagi seraya memakai mantel saljunya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati," ujar Hisana lagi.

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah, lalu menuju ke hutan.

"Rukia-chan pergi ziarah ya?" tanya seorang pria tua

"Iya kek, " ujar Rukia seraya tersenyum.

"Berhati-hatilah. Ahir-ahir ini salju turun dengan lebat. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu denganmu," ujar Pria itu lagi.

"Iya... "

Rukia tinggal di sebuah kampung bernama Snow Village. Ayah dan ibunya meninggal saat badai salju, dan kini ia hanya tinggal dengan Hisana kakaknya. Di kampung ini sering beredar legenda tentang Snow prince, yaitu pangeran dari kerajaan Salju yang dinyatakan menghilang saat badai salju karena mencari kekasihnya yang menghilang secara misterius. Sehingga nenurut penduduk Salju itu adalah air mata dan tangisan sang pangeran yang kehilangan kekasihnya itu. Namun tidak ada yang tau seperti apa pangeran tersebut, termasuk kerajaannya yang juga masih misterius.

Rukia meneruskan perjalananya menyusuri hutan yang lebih terkenal dengan Frozen Jungle. Pada musim dingin suhu di hutan ini sangat rendah dan terdapat sebuah gua yang berafa di seberang sungai yang membeku. Butiran-butiran salju putih menghiasi pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Hingga ahirnya ia sampai di sebuah bukit bersalju yang berada di tengah-tengah hutan tersebut. Disinilah makam kedua orang tua Rukia. Ia selalu pergi ke tempat ini untuk berziarah. Setelah mendoakan kedua orangtuanya, ia pun beranjak dari tempat itu dan segera berbalik untuk pulang. Di perjalananya ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang diselimuti oleh gumpalan salju.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Rukia seraya menepuk pipi pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tersadar dan membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap Rukia yang berada di sampingnya

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Iya... " ujar pemuda itu lagi.

"Syukurlah. Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah badai salju seperti ini?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Aku... mencari seseorang... " ujarnya lagi.

"Eh? Hm... ayo kita cari... maksudku aku akan membantumu untuk mencarinya," ujar Rukia lagi.

"Benarkah?" ujar pemuda itu lagi.

"Tentu saja, Oh ya Aku Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia," ujar Rukia seraya tersenyum.

"Aku Hitsu, Hitsugaya Toushirou senang bertemu denganmu Rukia," ujar pemuda itu seraya tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Hitsu," ujar Rukia lagi.

Rukia mengakui kalau pria yang bersamanya ini benar-benar tampan. Rambut jabrik putih bagaikan salju dan matanya yang bewarna emerald. Serta parasnya yang tampan dan rupawan.

"Jadi Hitsu kau kesini dengan siapa?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Aku kesini sendirian," ujarnya lagi.

"Oh begitu," ujar Rukia lagi.

"Rukia... apa tidak apa- apa kau membantuku seperti ini? bagaimana kalau keluargamu khawatir?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"Tenang saja. Mereka tidak akan hawatir, disamping itu aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kau mencari seseorang seorang diri seperti ini kan? apalagi kau tidak mengenal daerah ini, " ujar Rukia lagi.

"Terimakasih banyak Rukia. Padahal kita baru bertemu, tapi kau sudah peduli deganku seperti ini. Terimakasih banyak, " ujarnya lagi.

"Sama-sama Hitsu," ujar Rukia lagi.

Lalu mereka neneruskan perjalanan mereka.

"Aku suka salju," gumam Rukia lagi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ya, aku suka salju. Sangat suka, salju itu indah bagaikan permata-permata mini yang turun dari langit," ujar Rukia lagi.

"Oh begitu," ujar Hitsu lagi.

"Kau sendiri Hitsu?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku juga suka salju, salju itu seperti temanku. Mereka selalu menyertaiku saat aku sedih," ujar Hitsugaya lagi.

'Kenapa perkataannya seperti perkataan Snow Prince di legenda? ah ayolah Rukia. Kenapa kau jadi mengingat legenda itu,' ujar Rukia dalam hati.

"Wah... kunang-kunang... indahnya... aku tidak pernah tau di sini ada kunang-kunang," ujar Rukia lagi.

Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum melihat Rukia yang masih asik mengamati kunang-kunang yang berada di sekitar mereka.

'Kau tidak berubah Rukia. Meski sudah ribuan tahun... kau tetap sama, tetap seperti dulu. Selalu ceria. Salju memang dirimu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu seperti ini... Tapi... aku tidak bisa... 'guman Hitsugaya dalam hati seraya menatap Rukia yang masih asik dengan kunang-kunang tersebut.

"Rukia,"

"Eh ya?" kata Rukia

"Ayo kuantar kau ke tempat tadi. Kau harus pulang kan? Nanti keluargamu cemas," ujar Hitsugaya lagi

"Tapi... kau sendiri bagaimana Hitsu?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, ayo," ujar Hitsugaya lagi.

"Eh... iya... " ujar Rukia lagi

Lalu mereka pun terus berjalan melewati hutan tersebut dan saat sampai di dekat Snow Village Hitsugaya berhenti.

"Hitsu? ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak ada apa-apa pulanglah," ujar Hitsugaya lagi.

"Ayo kau ikut denganku. Tinggallah di rumahku. Saljunya akan turun dengan deras," ujar Rukia lagi.

"Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja. Terimakasih atas semuanya Rukia, " ujar Hitsugaya.

"Saljunya sebentar lagi berhenti... aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa Rukia,"ujar Hitsugaya tersenyum lalu berlari masuk ke hutan.

"H-Hitsu... Tunggu!" teriak Rukia.

"Rukia? Syukurlah... kau kemana saja!" ujar Hisana seraya terisak dan memeluk Rukia erat.

"Hisana? ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Rukia? syukurlah... semua menghawatirkanmu," ujar seorang kakek yang merupakan kepala desa.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Sudah seminggu kau meghilang Rukia," ujar Hisana lagi.

"Seminggu... " ujar Rukia bigung.

"Begitulah, semuanya hawatir," ujar Kepala desa itu lagi.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di hutan dan kemana kau pergi? kami mencarimu di hutan tapi kami tidak menemukanmu," ujar Hisana lagi.

"Aku membantu Hitsu yang mencari seseorang... " ujar Rukia lagi.

"Hitsu? Siapa dia?" tanya Hisana.

"Syukurlah Rukia. Kau tau konon siapapun yang bertemu dengan Snow Prince tidak akan kembali lagi," ujar kepala desa itu lagi.

"Maksud anda apa?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Snow Prince itu bukan hanya sekedar legenda. Itu kejadian nyata, dan setiap orang yang bertemu dengan Snow Prince akan menghilang. "ujar kepala desa itu lagi.

"Tapi... kenapa?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Ia tidak mau identitasnya diketahui dan ia tidak mau keberadaannya diketahui oleh siapapun. Hutan ini adalah penghubung ke Snow Kingdom. Hanya Snow prince lah yang bisa keluar dan masuk tempat itu," ujar Kepala desa lagi.

"Oh... begitu... " ujar Rukia lagi.

"Dan juga sepertinya kau adalah reinkarnasi dari kekasih Snow Prince yang tidak diketahui itu," ujar Kepala Desa lagi.

"Eh... " ujar Rukia makin kaget.

"Karena itulah ia membiarkanmu pergi," ujar kepala desa lagi.

"Oh begitu... " ujar Rukia lagi.

"Ayo kembali ke rumah... sepertinya malam ini salju akan turun dengan deras," ujar Hisana.

"Kau benar ayo," ujar kepala desa itu lagi.

Lalu mereka pun kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Rukia... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hisana lagi.

"Iya... hanya saja aku kasihan dengannya. Ia pasti sedih dan kesepian," ujar Rukia lagi.

"Rukia... "

"Apa ada cara untuk menghiburnya ya?" ujar Rukia lagi.

"Sudahlah Rukia... ayo tidur. Malam sudah larut," ujar Hisana lagi.

"Iya," ujar Rukia lagi. Lalu ia pun masuk ke kamarnya dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat sesosok pemuda yang berada di kamarnya itu, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Pemuda yang selama seminggu ini bersamanya.

"Hitsu... apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Rukia kebingungan.

"Ayo ikut aku," ujar Hitsu lagi "Aku sudah lama mencarimu Rukia... " ujar Hitsu lagi

"Hitsu... "

"Kita akan tinggal bersama Rukia. Kita berdua seperti dulu," ujar Hitsu lagi seraya menggenggam tangan Rukia

"Hitsu... maaf mengecewakanmu... Aku tidak bisa Hitsu... aku... "

"Tapi… Kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"Ini belum saatnya, dan juga aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Nee-san ku sendiri. Jadi.. aku… "

"Rukia... maafkan keegoisanku selama ini. Harusnya aku tau... harusnya aku intropeksi diri... bukan memaksakan kehendakku seperti ini... maafkan aku Rukia. Aku janji Musim dingin selanjutnya kita akan bertemu dan aku akan berubah... ya aku-"

"Hitsu... tetaplah seperti ini... aku menyukaimu apa adanya... tapi ini belum waktunya kita untuk bersatu... " ujar Rukia seraya memeluk erat tubuh Hitsugaya.

"Rukia... aku... aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun... Terimakasih banyak, sampai jumpa lagi... aku akan menunggumu di bawah guguran salju... " ujar Hitsugaya lagi.

"Hitsu... "

"Baiklah... sampai jumpa Rukia... " ujar Hitsugaya melepas pelukan Rukia lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan salju yang telah mencair dan lenyap dari tempat ini.

"Hitsu... sampai jumpa... Aku mencintaimu selamanya. Meski untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa bersamamu... tapi kau akan baik-baik saja kan, Hitsu? sampai jumpa lagi... aku tidak akan melupakanmu... "gumam Rukia seraya tersenyum.

**The End**

* * *

**Hah… Fic gaje saya dari FicPress. Jadi jangan heran bagi ada yang mampir ke Fic Press dan menemukan karya yang sama dengan Pengarang bernama Sagi-Chi karena itu saya*nggak ada yang nanya*.**

**Mungkin untuk ini saya sengaja mengambil Hitsuruki, karena Hitsugaya itu pengendali Es dan salju, dan elemen zanpakutou Rukia juga Es jadi cocok*menurut saya lagi*.**

**Oke Minna Bersediakah memberi Review pada Cerita saya yang lagi-lagi gaje ini?**


End file.
